1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeegee, and more particularly to such a squeegee which is used for sweeping up or scratching off liquid or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an instrument what is called a "squeegee" is used for sweeping up or scratching off water gathered on the surface of a floor and the like, a release agent in case of working for releasing wax, or rainwater and the like staying on the surface of a road and the like to gather the same, and then collecting the object thus swept up or scratched off in a predetermined place or container for the sake of disposal of such collected object.
A conventional squeegee having, for example, such a construction that a baseplate section which extends along a surface to be cleaned such as the surface of a floor or the like is attached to the lower lend of a rod-shaped handle, and a blade composed of rubber or the like material having flexibility is disposed on the baseplate section so as to protrude the extreme end portion of the blade from the lower end portion of the baseplate section is known.
The conventional squeegee as described above is operated to sweep up water or the like on the surface of a floor by utilizing flexibility of a blade, and then the water or the like thus swept up is gathered at a certain place or collected in a container.
In the above described conventional squeegee, liquid swept up by means of the blade transfers from the lower end portion of the blade to the upper end portion thereof, and then reaches the baseplate section. However, there is such a problem in that a recovery percentage of liquid is poor. This is because the liquid which reaches the baseplate section overflows from the upper end and opposite end portions of the baseplate section towards the upper, right and left directions.